Meeting A Celebrity
by Bellacullen16
Summary: Bella Swan, a small town girl has a huge crush on an actor, Edward Cullen. What happens when she gets to go on a date with him. One shot Better than summary Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: This is my first ever story with my first ever lemon. Its unbetad so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Reviews are Greatly and hugely appreciated.**

Meeting A Celebrity

BPOV

"Wow", I said. "Hey Alice, get here, quick! " "Wassup Bells? Why're u shouting like a crazy 12 yr old who got her latest cell phone? ", She asked, bouncing down the steps of my apartment. Yeah we were pretty close. She often stayed at my house and I at hers. But since she started dating Jasper Whitelock, she just came over on Sundays. Those two were inseparable.

Not that I'm not happy for her, but I kinda miss her.

"Guess what Al, I won the damn contest. I've got a date on this _very_ Friday with _THE Edward Anthony Cullen_!" , I exclaimed while fucking _bouncing_ at my place, which, by the way, is rare for me.

"You serious Bells, no kidding?" , She asked. I just shock my head in a vigorous no with a big grin on my face.

" Well its Thursday evening already, we've gotta find you an appropriate dress for the occasion. So, which color? " She asked whit a cocky grin on her face cause she knew my answer pretty well.

***************

So the story starts here: Hi I'm Isbella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. I'm a lawyer and I'm 23 yrs old. I have this _HUGE_, like really huge, crush on the sexy actor Edward Cullen. He's every girls crush. And he's 24. So anyway there was a contest in which I participated and the grand prize was a date with Edward Cullen which I won. I got the result this evening and the big date's tomorrow. I just can't wait for tomorrow to come.

Whenever he used to come in or near my city, I always went to that place. Once or twice I feel like I've had eye contact with him and that I can look into his soul and like I've known him, the real him, for years.

But I know that's just stupid.

* * *

The big day has finally arrived. Alice is taking me for shopping. Though, I hate shopping, I will do it for _him_. We bought a beautiful _blue_ dress, yeah specifically blue because its _his _favorite color. Well it looks good on me.

She dressed me., did my hair and put _very_ light make-up on my face. I _hate_ make-up.

By 6 I was ready. I was to go to _Bella Italia_, From their Edward's sister-in-law cum manager was to pick me and drop me at his hotel. Our date was in his hotel room because he didn't want it to be public, and to be honest, neither did I.

So here I am in his sister's car, going to his hotel. She is very polite. She knows I'm a hell lot of nervous and she has this knowing kinda smile on her face. But I can't figure out why its there.

"Hey Bella, just calm down. He's just a normal person, just like you and me!", she reassured me.

"Yeah its easy for you to say so cause you know him and he knows you. For me, he's a big superstar whom I'm going to meet". God help me, I'm nervous!

***************

"Wow! This hotel is just WOW", I said looking at the huge 5 star hotel.

"This way", she said and I followed her till she stopped in front of a door, _his_ door. There we were greeted by a big guy who turned out to be his brother cum bodyguard. He kept his family real close just like he mentioned in his first interview after gaining stardom.

Rosalie, his sister, knocked once on the door. I heard his velvety voice when he said "Come in". Boy, it was better than I imagined.

Rose ushered me inside, closed the door and left. Now I was standing in his suit and he was standing right there in front of me in all his glory.

Just like a true gentleman, he walked me to my chair and made me sit. Then he himself sat down.

I was so nervous that I couldn't even get proper words out of my mouth. I guess he sensed that cause then he started with simple conversation. First he asked my name and what I did for a living. When I told him I was a lawyer, he was pretty impressed and told me that incase he needed one, he'd have Rose call me.

I was growing comfy around him. Then he started asking personal questions about me. But it wasn't awkward. Rose was right, he was just like me.

We both loved reading, music and we both wanted to be doctors.

We talked for an hour or two. "So lets eat", he suddenly said, looking at the clock hanging in the room. "I'm not feeding you well. Are you hungry?", he asked, concerned.

A smile started to spread across my face. "Sure, lets eat".

******************

The dinner was fantastic. My date was about to end. I didn't want to go yet, but we were in the state when we'd drank a glass of wine. I was thinking of an excuse to stay longer when he said "You know Bella, I've seen you before. Whenever I come near this place, you're always there."

_What!_ He noticed _me._ If it's a dream, wake me up God.

He then captured me in his eyes and again it felt that I could see his soul.

It was as if electricity was flowing in the room. The tension was very much and my panties were wet.

Suddenly, without breaking our eye contact, we both were standing just inches from each other. He closed that gap and kissed me softly on my lips. I kissed him back. Our kisses grew more passionate, more intense, more needful. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him and my hands threaded through his bronze sex hair.

He started unzipping my dress from my back. I started undoing the buttons of his shirt. To my surprise, he had a little difficulty in unclasping my bra. I thought famous people like him had sex on an everyday basis. But no, he was different.

Soon, al our clothes were on the floor in a corner of his room. He untied my hair and let them fall over my shoulder. He took a step back to look at me with his lust filled eyes. There was also some other emotion in them which I couldn't recognize.

"Oh my God Bella, you are so beautiful", he whispered. He pulled me towards him and laid me on the bed. He started kissing my neck, collarbone and then finally my breasts. I started kissing any part of him which I found. His hands started massaging my breasts while his mouth moved south. He continued this till his mouth reached my pussy. "You are so wet Bella. Are you wet for me?", he asked. "Yes Edward, I'm wet just for you, only for you", All this time several moans were escaping from our mouths.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me and its yours". "I want you to fuck me Edward. I want your cock in my pussy". With that said, he entered me. It felt so good, he made me complete. He started thrusting. His thrusts became more urgent. "I'm so close baby, come with me". That was the only motivation I needed, I came moaning his name and he soon followed. He moaned my name and said something that left me stunned. He said "I love you Bella".

I think he didn't realize he said something like this. We were trying to catch our breaths. He Suddenly said, "Did you hear the last part?". I nodded. "Its true, I Love You"

**The End**


End file.
